This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices having color filter elements.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an image sensor includes an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry may be coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels.
Conventional imaging pixels are covered by solid color filter elements. The color filter elements filter incident light to allow only light of a desired wavelength to reach the underlying pixel. However, the solid color filter elements of conventional imaging pixels are inflexible. After the sensor is made, the solid color filter elements cannot be easily modified to enable different desired color filter element characteristics.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for color filter elements in image sensors.